Tougher Than A Winston
by mstrubl6
Summary: Don't mess with Johnny Cade's sister they said, but those damn Socs just didn't know when to take a hint. OC
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Outsiders story. My only character is Jennifer Cade.

Enjoy.

When you see her roll into the small town of Tulsa, Oaklahoma you turn the other way, because you don't want to get in her way. She left town and now she's back, with her little brother in the hospital you don't want to get in the way, especially if you're the guys who put him there. Jennifer Cade was not one to mess with, you could say that even Dallas Winston feared her a bit. She definitely stood out from the rest of the crowd. Tanned skinned like her brother with long ebony hair that ran down to her lower back, about as tall as Steve or Sodapop but much smaller in stature, don't get her size confused with her ability to beat the shit out of you. She left town at the age of 14 when Johnny was 12 and promised him she'd return for him and take him away from their awful parents. It's been 4 years since then and when news reached her that her baby brother was in the hospital severely wounded from a fire she quickly made the trip home...and that is where we begin.

After riding into town I make my way into Buck's place and sit at the bar, my hood covers my face since it was pouring rain outside, I'd rather go unnoticed for now.

"What can I get ya pretty lady?" Buck asks me

"A beer and a room for the night." I reply in a monotone voice

"You can always stay with me!" He replied with a wink

"Not on your life." I take my hood off and he stands back in shock.  
"Sorry Jenn, didn't realize you were back in town..." fear emulating from his eyes

"No worries Buck, I just need a room." He hands me my beer and key to room 6B, mutters something about it being on the house and a sorry. I nod and take my leave. I get settled into the room that I know so well, right next to Dallas Winston's, 6A, we share a bathroom, which you try and get used to, better than at home. The old bed is still there with an extra cot in the corner for Johnny. I exit out the back and drive down the road to the hospital, I enter and get directions to the ICU/ Burn Unit.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WHORE! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HIM!" I see Two-Bit yell at my mother, I've never seen him this upset before, but what can you expect.

"HE'S MY SON I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HIM!" ugh, that bitch.

"No. You don't." I say quietly behind her and she turns around to yell at me only to stop when she looks into my eyes.

"Jennifer Talulah Cade! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yells at my face, i just turn towards the nurse and tell her to get my mother out of here.

Ponyboy lets go from holding Two-Bit back and they look at me.

"Welcome Home Jenn" Ponyboy says and Two-Bit just lets out a whoop and picks me up into a hug. I smile and hug them both, then I ask my dreaded question.

"how's Johnny?" they look solemn and gesture down the hall to his room. I slowly walk in and see my poor baby brother all covered in burns, but I don't cry, I won't let him see me so sad for him.

"Hey JohnnyCakes, I'm home baby, I'm here now, I promise you I won't leave you behind again." I whisper to him

"I'm glad you're home Jenn" he replies and goes back to sleep. I spend the next few days at the hospital with the rest of the gang stopping by. I ask what happened and they tell me the whole story about Johnny killing Bob and running off the Windrixville and saving the kids in that fire. My conclusion? It all comes back down to those Socs, they'll pay. I am told about the rumble coming up and that Dallas is down the hall in another room with a bad burn in his arm. I leave Pony with Johnny for a little while and head down the hall.

"Ya know, you shouldn't give the nurses so much grief." I tell him

"Oh yeah? Who are you to tell me what to do?" I smirk as he looks up and realizes it's me. "Shit Jenn, when'd you get back?"

"few days ago." I smile and hug him. "I got ya something" I tell him and hand him a new switchblade. Dally and I were always close, I told him to watch out for Johnny while I was gone.

"Sorry I let him get into so much trouble" Dallas tells me

"Eh, can't watch him 24/7 now can ya?" I smile, Dallas is the only one I'll let off with a warning. "Anyway, I'll see you later, I gotta take care of something."

I ride into the other side of town and find the Socs responsible for Johnny.

"What's a greaser like you doing on this side of town?" Randy asks trying to stay cool around his friends.

"Well Randy, I heard that you and your little buddies tried to fuck with my little brother and Ponyboy, and I heard about it and now I'm back to take care of it."

"Shove off" he replied

"My pleasure." and I leave but not before I leave the knife on the table in his hand.  
"THIS ISNT OVER CADE!" He yells at me, but I can hear the pain in his voice.

"I would hope not." I say to myself and exit the diner and head back to my side of town.

Rates/Reviews/Suggestions much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

A week after my little mishap with the Socs Johnny passed away, we all pitched in for a simple gravestone for my brother.

Jonathan Cade

Loving Brother

Heavens Perfect Angel

After the service the rest of the gang left and returned to the Curtis house for the reception, or booze fest as everyone drank away their sorrows.

"You want company Jenn?" Pony asked me quietly. I shook my head.

"No thanks Ponyboy, I just need to be alone right now..." I wiped away a tear and he left even though I knew he didn't want to.

I thought back to my last conversation with my brother

"There's going to be a rumble for you JohnnyCakes, the Socs have to know they can't get away with shit like this!" I said angrily, my brother looked grimmer than he did before, if that was even possible.

"Aw Jenn, can't you not fight for once? I hate fighting you know that." He fell back asleep and I contemplated what he had said.

Later that night he was up again and we were chatting like old times...

"Jenn?" he asked

"Yeah babycakes?" I replied

"Don't fight...don't fight for me, I'm too tired and it's not worth it, all that matters is that the innocent are okay." He said tiredly

"but-" he shook his said

"No fighting Jenn, the fights over and I won so it's okay, Stay Gold for me Jenn, just like I told Pony, Stay Gold..." He faded and I desperately called the nurse into the room, she shook her head and covered my brother with a simple white sheet.

"I'll stay gold Jonathan Cade, I promise"

Suddenly I was back at the grave yard and looking at his grave I curled up next to him and cried myself to sleep. My brother, who I had left behind was gone, he left me now, but he wasn't supposed to do that, I was the bad one, I was the one who leaves, not him, I was supposed to die first, he was supposed to bury me, this couldn't be happening.

"Jenn?" Dallas whispered, he knew she was sleeping near her brother, but it wasn't safe for her to be out here by herself. He picked her up and carried her back to the Curtis house, everyone was waiting and could see she was sleeping, I took her to the spare room in the back which the Curtis boys had converted into a guest room after their parents died. You could say it's Johnny, Jenn and my room since we stayed here the most. I set her down into the bed and she woke up slightly.

"Stay with me Dallas? I don't want to be alone" she sounded so weak to him, which he hadn't heard since before she left town. Dallas nodded and sat down next to her and watched her sleep.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Darry walked in.

"How's she doing Dal?" he whispered to me

"Shitty." I responded, no point in pretending it's not what it is.

"When she wakes up tell her she's welcome to stay here as long as she wants." Dallas nodded and Darry left to make dinner for his brother and whoever else wanted it.

I woke up the next morning, and I knew it was still early because the sun was still rising. I walked out of the room without waking Dallas and headed towards the front porch. I pulled out a cigarette and started my smoke for the day, I heard the door open, but didn't bother turning around to see who it was.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Pony asked me, I nodded, he always was the dreamy one.

"Golden." I whispered to myself, but I guess he heard me anyone.

"Natures first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold,

Her early leafs a flower,  
But only so an hour,

Then leaf subsides leaf,  
And Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day,  
Nothing gold, can stay." Pony recited for me. "It's Robert Frost, I told Johnny that poem while we were hiding out in that church, I went out to see the sunrise and he followed me out." I smiled slightly, so that's what ya meant JohnnyCakes, I think I get it now.

Pony waited while I finished smoking and we went back inside to find Two-Bit watching his morning dose of Mickey and Soda in the kitchen making breakfast. Darry and Dallas were sitting at the table with Steve drinking a beer.

"BREAKFAST IS REAAAAADY!" Soda sang and he sat everything on the table. Blue pancakes, green eggs, purple bacon and red orange juice, with yellow milk, that yellow milk i was most definitely NOT touching.

"Over doing it with the food coloring little buddy?" Darry asked and Soda shook his head.

"The rumble is tonight, so we all need out strength." Soda said carefully as he saw that I had come back inside.

"No, it's not, but be prepared anyway." I said, finished my juice and walked out, I needed to see my gang, who'd been staying at Bucks and let them know what was going on.

"but Jenn, this was for your brother!" Jimmy said

"I know, but his wish was for no fights and to stay gold." They looked confused. "It's personal" they nodded knowing not to question it further.

That night we all headed outside to the lot and waited for the Socs to arrive. Their fancy mustangs pulled up and there were a lot of them, but not more than us, we were about even on both sides thanks to my gang coming to town. Randy walked up to me and I stepped forward

"No rumble, go home."

"That wasn't our deal, we're rumbling tonight!" he said loudly and the other Socs cheered, and so it began, but I still wasn't going to fight, I might die pulling this stunt and end up with my brother in heaven, but I stood my ground and everyone started fighting around me and then a blow to my face and I hit the ground with Randy above me, angry that I wasn't fighting back.

"DO SOMETHING! HIT ME! I DARE YOU!" I shook my head a laid there as he kept beating me. Eventually the other Socs ran off and Randy was the last to go but not before he took out his switch blade. "Will this make you fight?" He whispered for only me to hear and stabbed my side, dropped me and left with the other Socs. I could hear Greasers cheering all around me and then darkness started to consume me, but not before I heard the distant calling of my name...

"Johnny?" I asked weakly "That you?"

Darkness...but how long would it last?

Rates/Reviews/Suggestions much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

If I Die Young,  
Bury Me In Satin,  
Lay Me Down On A Bed of Roses,  
Sink me in the river,  
At dawn,  
Send me away,  
With the words of a love song  
The Sharp knife,  
Of A short life...

These words flowed through my head as colors surrounded me and flowed in every way possible. I couldn't make sense of any of it, just that it was flowing through my mind and I was lost, caught up inside my own head, but then in the distance I could see someone, they were calling me, but I wasn't in my body, I was part of the colors that kept dancing through life all around me. I didn't want to go away from this life, why can't I stay here? ...Wait...where's Dallas? It he okay? did he survive? What's going on? Why are the colors changing, stop, don't go away, don't leave me..."JOHNNY!"

I woke up to a beeping sound and wires criss crossing every which way, I looked around to find the gang all around me, Dallas holding my hand, I smiled and went back to sleep again.

Dallas' Point of View

I woke up to be holding her hand still, I haven't left her side at all in the 2 weeks we've been here, and then I see her move...WAIT SHE MOVED WHAT?

"Dallas?" she asked quietly, her voice sounded cracked and she looked around the smiled seeing everyone there.

"Hey baby girl, I'm glad to see you're awake, lemme get the nurse." I walked out and got the nurse

Jenn's Point of View

I woke up later and Dallas went to get the nurse, she came back with the doctor and they said that in a few days I could leave, they just wanted to make sure I was stable enough to.

"Dallas, how long was I out?" he looked down as if he didn't want to answer "Dallas" I said in a stern voice

"2 weeks Jenn, we thought you weren't going to wake up! why didn't you fight back? Did you want to die?" He ended up yelling waking up the rest of the gang, along with Jimmy and Zanne.

"When did you two get here?" I asked them

"We had heard what was going down so the gang came to help, the rest of them are out in the waiting room since there's not enough room in here for us all, I've switched out with people, but Jimmy wouldn't leave your side!" Zanne said. I looked up at Jimmy and he smiled replying with the fact that he wanted to make sure I was okay, I nodded to him in thanks.

"So when I do I get outta this hell hole?" I asked, everyone grinned.

"You can leave today Miss Cade, your vitals are all okay and everything else seems functional, if you would like to leave today you can, but take it easy for the next few days, we'll wanna check up on you in a week just to make sure." I nodded and everyone left except Dallas to help me get up and ready to head out.

"Why'd you do it Jenn?" Dallas whispered in a quiet voice.

"Johnny, he asked me not to fight." I replied and he nodded in understanding.

"Hey baby girl, you're gonna be staying at our place until you're fully better, we don't want you alone at Buck's without anyone around, so you'll take the spare bedroom." Darry said as I was being wheeled out in a wheelchair.

"See you back in a week Jennifer" the nurse said, I smiled and walked out with the help of Superman.

I was finally back at the Curtis house and sat down on the couch, both of the gangs came in. My home gang, Darry, Soda, Pony, Dallas, Two-Bit, and Steve and then my home away from home gang, Jimmy, Zanne (Zan-ee), Vincent, Colleen, and CJ. It was nice having Zanne and Colleen around so I wasn't the only one with ovaries all the time. At home Darry was mainly in charge because he was oldest and that's how things worked around here, but while I was away my gang was all mine, Jimmy was second in command and Zanne was in charge of finding new members. We had about 50 other members around the areas we were in, but my main gang, the ones I'd never let go were here. They came even when I didn't ask them to, maybe I would start new here, and send them back with Jimmy in charge, I was home again, and I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, but I'm not so sure how they'd take that news of me letting them go for good... I guess I have a lot to think about.

It'd been a couple weeks and the doctor said I was golden now, but to try to not get into too much trouble again. I was at the Dingo with Dallas discussing my idea to stay when Jimmy and Zanne walked in.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy said and they sat down with us. Zanne next to Dallas and Jimmy next to me. "Whats up?" He asked once they sat down and ordered.

"I think I'm gonna give the gang to you Jimmy and stay here, I'm home now and I need to stay." They were silent before not anger, but hurt appeared on his face and a look of shock on Zanne's.

"How could you do that? Don't we mean anything to you?" He got up and left Zanne shaking her head.

"Zanne, what just happened?" I asked her calmly.

"I think you should talk to him Jenn..." She replied. I got up and walked out of the Dingo just in time to see Jimmy turn down the alleyway.

"JIMMY! Stop! Hold up!" He stopped, but didn't turn around. "What was up with that back there? Of course I care about you guys, but I'm home now, and this is where I want to stay." I explained

"And you don't think that maybe "home" for us is wherever you are?" He looked me straight in the eyes, I couldn't respond to that. When I'd found Jimmy he was orphaned and ran away from the foster home he was in, I gave him a new home and food with people who would look after him.

"I just always figured that once I left you'd want to take over, you're my second in command I wouldn't trust anyone else with this gang" He nodded, but said they weren't leaving. If this was the new home ground then that's where they were staying.

"I love you Jenn, I can't leave you now" He said his face getting closer to mine...and then he kissed me, just like that, his perfect lips on mine and I kissed back, but what I didn't notice was Dallas punching the wall and then driving off. What had I done?


	4. Chapter 3

"Jimmy, I can't do this. You mean the world to me, but this just isn't right. I don't see you in that kind of way...I'm sorry" I said after I quickly pulled away in realization to what I had been doing.

"It's okay Jenn, I knew it was a long shot, you and me, but I had to try, and now I can move forward." I nodded to what he said glad that our friendship hadn't erupted into flames.

"I gotta go check on Dallas back at Buck's but then I'll be over at the Curtis' later, okay?" He nodded and we parted ways. I arrived a few minutes later at Buck's and headed up to Dally's room, but all I could hear was swearing and the throwing of things. "Dallas Winston! What has gotten into you?" I shouted at him after seeing the disaster that was now his room.

"YOU! You're my problem! Going around kissing everyone! How could ya do that?" He yelled in my face

"KISSING EVERYONE? Okay 1 JIMMY KISSED ME! and 2 I PULLED AWAY! So IF YA KEPT WATCHING YA WOULD'VE SEEN THAT HAPPEN YOU ASSWIPE!" I yelled back

"YEAH WELL ALL I SEE IS A DAMN BROAD THAT KISSES EVERYONE NOT CARING THAT HER BROTHER IS BARELY COLD IN THE GROUND" I stared at him for a few seconds before turning around the storming out of there and straight into Darry's arms back at the Curtis house. I always saw Darry as an older brother and we were closer than he was with the rest of the gang.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked while soothingly petting my hair, trying to calm down my crying. I told the three Curtis brothers the whole story, how Jimmy kissed me, how I pulled away, how Dallas saw and what he said about Johnny, that's what broke me, I was speechless so I just turned and left.

"IMA BEAT HIS ASS!" Pepsi Cola shouted, but I just smiled and told him to sit his happy but down again.

"I'll talk to him if ya like" Darry said and I nodded in appreciation, normally I wouldn't have people do things for me, but Darry was the oldest and for some weird reason I think Dallas looked up to him a bit.

Darry's Point of View

Later that week after giving Dallas a few days to cool off I headed over to Buck's to see him. Jenn had been staying at our place since her gang had left since she didn't wanna live at Buck's having the fear of seeing Dallas right away. Apparently Jenn left her gang to Jimmy and even though it was his gang now they promised to check in at least once a month and stop by when they could.

"Hey Darrel, What brings you to my lovely abode?" Buck asked me as I walked in

"Dallas Winston." I replied and he returned the favor by telling me what room he was in, even though I already knew, I was rarely at Buck's, but you hear girls talking about the infamous room "6A" at Bucks, where "THE" Dallas Winston lives. I made my way up the stairs and didn't even bother knocking.

"JESUS DAR WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He shouted at me, trying to scramble and get dressed with a girl half naked in his bed. I gave her one look and she sped out the door. "Aw, now look what ya did!" He almost pouted and then realized who he was with and stopped himself.

"I came to talk to you about Jenn, what were you thinking mention Johnny that way? And over something so stupid?" I asked him keeping my temper in check, for now.

"She was acting like a whore, kissing that guy." He replied looking rather sheepish.

"He's the only guy she's ever kissed other than you when she was 10." He looked shocked, she'd always talked about being with so many dudes, but I guess only confided in Darrel about what was really going on. "You better apologize soon, she's thinking about heading back out to her old gang again."

He nodded in understanding and I left it at that heading back home to what I'm sure was an overly colorful dinner that Soda had prepared with Jenn's help.

Dallas' Point of View

I couldn't believe I had upset Jenn so much, I didn't mean to do that, it's just I was really jealous. I've always liked her, but never wanted to ruin our friendship, so I just slept with other girls to act like I didn't care, but I do, I do care, she's the only girl that I've ever really cared about and now I've fucked up. God dammit, I need to go find her.

"Hey Jenn here?" I asked at the Curtis' only to get glares thrown at my face

"Maybe she is and maybe she isn't, but why'd you care?" Steve asked me, normally I would've kicked his face in, but this time he was right.

"I need to apologize and explain myself." I said quietly and everyone looked shocked, well maybe except Darry.

"She's with Johnny." Ponyboy replied, I nodded to him in thanks and headed over to the graveyard. When I got there I saw her little form, curled up in a ball next to her brother, tears pouring from her eyes and all I did was go up to her and wrap her up in my arms. She tried to push me away, but her strength was weakened with her sobs.

"It'll be okay Jenn, it'll get better I promise." I hushed to her quietly.

"How do you know? It's not like you care anyway!" She said angrily, I should've seen that coming.

"But I do care, I care more than you know, I always have and always will" I looked her in the eyes, and suddenly her face was getting much closer to mine, or was I getting closer to her? And then it happened, I kissed her, but she didn't kiss back like she kissed Jimmy, she pulled away stood up and yelled

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CALL ME A WHORE AND THEN PULL THAT SHIT? FUCK YOU DALLAS WINSTON!" And she left in a cloud of smoke. I swear I think smoke came out of her ears and I'd never seen her that red in the face.

Jenn's Point of View

I ran away from Dallas leaving him sitting by himself, but he kissed me, HE kissed ME, and after all that he said? Why would he do that? What the hell just happened?


	5. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since I had seen Dallas, but I didn't want to speak to him at all, but whom does he think he is pulling that shit with me? Yeah, maybe he was my favorite, other than my brother and closest in age to and my best friend, but that doesn't mean you fuck with Jennifer Cade. I'd spend my entire life forming this reputation and he wasn't about to destroy it with one kiss, but I kept myself busy for the past couple weeks. I'd promised Johnny that I wouldn't fight at the rumble, but Randy was an idiot for thinking this was over with one rumble, I had healed completely now and was out of the hospital for quite a while.

Since I didn't want to see Dallas I was living with the Curtis' while paying rent to help with the bills, which Darry was grateful for. I was passed out on the couch from a night of partying with my gang since some guys came down to see how we were doing when all of a sudden I hear

"DARRY! SODA! JENN! SOMEBODY HELP!" I knew it was Pony and I bolted out of the door, to see Pony pinned to the ground by a few Socs' and three to one was definitely not fair game. I ran over and pulled off one of them punched him to the ground while Two-Bit and Soda grabbed the other two, then I realized who I was beating to a pulp.

"Randy, long time no see." I grinned

"I stabbed you, you're supposed to be dead" he said trying to act tough, but his eyes gave away his fear.

"Yeah, that's the thing about me, no one can kill me, unless I let them, and did I let you? Clearly NOT!" I punched him again and warned him to watch his back, before he got up and ran to his car driving off.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WALKING HOME ALONE AGAIN?" Steve yelled

"Yeah Pon, ya know someone will always walk with ya, we can't loose you too!" Soda said tearing up. Darry just put an arm around Pony and walked him home.

"Hey Dal, out of the cooler early I see?" He said before turning around

"You were in the cooler?" I asked

"Yeah, not like you'd care" He said

"Yeah, right, I don't." I turned the left back toward the house.

Dallas' Point of View

Damn, she's still mad at me, I've kept my distance for a couple weeks, but I can't stand not being around her for long, and now I wanted to keep an eye on her more than ever. She still hadn't finished business with Randy and after this fiasco something was going to happen, I just knew it, but for now I headed back to Buck's and slept.

"Dallas, someone needs ya" Buck said at my door and closed it again. Damn, this better be good if you're waking me up at 3 am.

"Hey Dal, have you seen Jenn? She's missing and this paper came out today." Soda said. I read the head line **Memorial for Randy Anderson **and a photo of Randy on the front cover.

"Fuck, and Jenn's missing?" I asked, Soda confirmed my question with a simple nod. "Where's her gang?"

"They headed back to Queens this weekend to see how things were going, I tried to call Jimmy, but I couldn't get through." He said

"I'll find her, I got some ideas." I told him to head back to the house and that I'd call when I found news on Jenn. He nodded and looked me in the eye…

"Dal, we all know you love her, ya gotta come clean about how you feel to her before it's too late, we can't loose her too" I nodded and he left me there with my thoughts before I headed out into the crisp Tulsa air to find Jennifer Cade.

Jenn's Point of View

I took the train to Windrixville and made the walk to the burnt down church where Johnny was before he'd gotten hurt. All that was left now was the back of the building where some kids had patched up another wall with old burnt plaques of wood making a little shed. The kids from the school had come back and left flowers and other little trinkets all around for Johnny, Pony and Dallas…Heroes. Or at least Johnny was, a life taken so that way so many could be saved.

I stopped in the general store grabbing food supplies for a couple weeks, hair bleach and a couple books, Gone With The Wind and a Robert Frost poem book, plus a deck of cards and a few packs of cigarettes. A few days had passed and I understood why Johnny was so fond of Gone With The Wind now, it was good, made sense why he wanted Pony to read it to him. I fell asleep again, waiting for the next day to pass until I felt it was safe to return quickly to Tulsa and then head back to New York. I was wrong, Tulsa didn't need me, Johnny did and I left him for too long and was too late to save him, I was going to return to New York for good, that's the way it had to be.

Soda's Point of View

It had been over a week and still no word from Dallas. I had finally gotten word to Jimmy and him and the gang headed back from New York, they said she hadn't turned up in New York while they were there and they would've known if she was there or had even passed through. She had people everywhere there, main spot being Queens, but then also in Brooklyn, the Bronx, Staten Island and even the Upper and Lower parts of Manhattan, but no one, nobody had heard form her, so Dallas was our last hope and just when I was going to give up the phone rang.

"Dally?" I asked into the phone

"Yeah, it's me, I got her, I'm bringing her home" he hung up

"He found her, he's bringing her back." I told everyone who'd been just sitting around waiting. Jimmy and the gang had to head back to New York again, but I called him to let him know and he was happy to know we'd found her.

Jenn's Point of View

"Get out Dallas." I told him when I saw him hovering over me

"No, I'm bringing you home. Deal with it." I said nothing and just gathered everything and got into the car. The car ride was silent, he took me straight to Buck's when I'd asked and he said he was stopping by the Curtis' quickly and he'd be back, I just fell asleep.

Later that day I had dinner at the Curtis' with everyone happy to see I was back, but I couldn't smile, I was leaving, and as soon as possible. By 2 everyone was asleep and I knew it was my chance to leave, I stopped by Buck's to gather my clothes and stuffed them into my bag, and then left Dallas a note with only 2 words, he'd know what it meant.

Dallas' Point of View

I ran to the Curtis house out of breath.

"Jesus Dal, take a breather" Darry said.

"Jenn….gone….note….left…town…." I collapsed onto the couch and everyone gathered around to look at the note she left.

New York.

-J.C.

She couldn't be gone, I didn't get a chance to explain and I couldn't go back to New York, I had lost her forever…


	6. Chapter 5

Warning: Graphic Sexual Scene, If you don't like that stuff I suggest you don't read this chapter or skip over the scene.

Jenn's Point of View

After being away from Tulsa for a little while and dealing with what was needed in New York, I decided that I'd head back home tomorrow night. Everyone was in good shape, there was a rival gang that they were worried about, but once I came back to town they left our turf. We basically own Queens and parts of the Bronx, Brooklyn and Manhattan, but Queens was our main turf. I took care of a few last things and made sure Jimmy knew what to do if he needed any help. I packed a bag and headed back to Tulsa, I had to talk to Dallas, I didn't want to, but it was needed and too much time has passed. I wanted to talk to him earlier, but my second family was in need so that took priority over anything else at the time. I hope he'd talk to me and didn't do anything too stupid.

It was going to be a long ride back, but now I had the car, which was easier to handle for now. I'd have someone bring down my motorcycle later. 20 miles to Tulsa Oklahoma, almost home…

Johnny's Point of View

Jenn had been gone for a while, but she said she'd be back, I just didn't know when. I told everyone she said this, but Dally wouldn't listen to me, I guess he just needed to see her for himself. I was lying on the couch asleep when I heard the front door open. I don't know who it could be since it was 4 am.

"Hey Johnnycake." Jenn whispered

"Jenn! You're back! You gotta talk to Dal! He's really upset! Been drinking all the time! Stealing! Almost got thrown in the cooler! You gotta go see him now!" I ranted

"Alright, alright, I just wantd to see you quick first. Figured you'd be here." She smiled as I pushed her out the door. "I'll be back later k?" I nodded and she left in her car.

Dallas' Point of View

It had been almost 3 weeks with Jenn gone and tonight was the first night I wasn't drunk or high. I just sat alone in my room thinking, had I really screwed this up?

**Knock Knock**

"go away." I said in a monotone voice, and then the door slammed open hitting the wall

"Make me Winston!" I looked up and saw Jenn, in her tight jeans, cut off tank and leather jacket, with worn out converse shoes. I stood up and just started yelling

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST BARGING IN HERE? YOU LEFT! AND FOR OVER HALF A MONTH! YOU CAN'T JUST COME BARGING BACK INTO MY LI-"

her lips met mine in a fierce passionate kiss. I stumbled backwards shocked and kissed her back, then realizing I was still mad, I pulled away "What th-"

"Just shut up Dal" she kissed me again, "Dal", she only called me that when she really cared, the only other time she called me that was when we were little before all this messed up Greaser and Soc shit happened and my dad had beaten me, she made me feel better and we went out and bought fries and shared a strawberry shake.

I was suddenly brought back to reality and had figured out that Jenn was slowly walking me back towards the bed; I fell back with her on top of me. My hands found their way into her hair and her lips found their way to my neck. I could feel her sucking and biting my skin, I knew I was going to have a huge hickey there tomorrow morning but I didn't care. I just wanted her, needed her.

I felt her grind against me and I moaned quietly, I could feel her smile against my neck and I brought her lips back to mine as my hands made their way up her shirt. I unhooked her bra and pulled both shirt and bra off of her body. I looked at her chest, always wondering what it looked like. My mouth found their way to her right nipple. Sitting up I sucked on one while I pinched the other between my fingers.

"MMMMMMMMM" I heard her moan and her hips started moving against mine again. She pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it across the room, she pushed me back onto the bed and kissed and licked down my chest until she got the edge of my jeans. I felt her unbutton them and slide the zipper down.

"Jenn-" but she stopped me and kept going. I felt her lips wrap around me and her tongue lick me up and down, she pulled away and kissed my tip and lightly licked the precum that had formed. I shuttered with passion and moaned loudly when her mouth found my hard member again. She started bobbing her head up and down and I slowly started to reach my peak…

"Fuck Jenn, Ima cum" she stopped and I groaned, she smirked

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked slyly, I growled and grabbed her waist, throwing her on the bed and yanking her jeans off of her shapely legs. I leaned over her and kissed her breasts and sucked on her nipples while my hand traveled south and found her clean-shaven pussy.

"You're soaking" I grinned as my finger rubbed against her clit and she moaned, thrusting her hips up into my hand. I pushed them back down and held them down, sticking a finger inside her hot cave. My lips wrapped around her clit and I sucked on it, making it swollen. Jenn was moaning underneath me and pulled me back up towards her, kissing me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had never asked any other girl that before, but Jenn was different, she nodded and I slowly slid into her. Fuck, she was so tight and hot, her pussy squeezed my cock and I started thrusting in and out.

"OOOOH DALLY! YES! OH! AH! AH! MMM!" Jenn moaned loudly, I could tell that she was gonna reach her peak soon and then I felt it. Her pussy gripped me hard and my seed spilled into her channel. We rode out our orgasms together and I collapsed on top of her. She stroked my hair and for a while before I rolled off of her and we fell asleep.

I woke up later that day and found a note

Hey Dal,

Went to check on Johnny, I'll meet you at the Curtis' when ya wake up!

Love,

Jenn

I smiled, showered and headed over to the Curtis'.

Jenn's Point of View

I was sitting at the table beating Soda and Steve at poker when Dal walked in the door

"Hey Dal!" I said smiling, everyone looked up, they knew I didn't call him that unless there was a solid reason. He walked over to me and kissed me hard on the lips. Everyone whooped loudly and even Darry smiled.

"FINALLY!" Two-Bit yelled, I smiled and punched him in the gut.

Everything was going well, we were all gonna be okay.


	7. Chapter 6

Tougher Than A Winston

Chapter 6

Jenn's Point of View

Time had passed, Johnny was doing better, Ponyboy was getting straight As again, Two Bit was actually attending school along with Steve. Both Darry and Soda had gotten raises and Dallas was staying out of trouble, and surprisingly the Socs were staying on their side of town for once, but all good things must come to an end.

"Hey Curly, what's up?" I asked him as we walked into the Curtis house as I was making breakfast enjoying a morning to myself for once.

"Dally and Tim got thrown into the cooler…" He said

"Why? What happened?" I asked him as calmly as I could.

"Some Soc was talking dirty about you, said that you'd slept with him and Dally got mad and started to fight him but it was three versus one so Tim joined in to help him out and they were doing really well till the Fuzz showed up and believed the Socs when they said that Dally and Tim were trying to beat 'em up for asking them why they killed that Soc girl that died last week."

"WHAT? They didn't do that!" Curly nodded

"I know they didn't Jenn, Dally and Tim don't kill people, they're tough but they don't do that. I went to visit Tim and he recons that the Socs have been planning this for a while and that's why things have been so calm. Should've known somethin' was up, but we all looked past it, and now Dally and Tim are being charged with first degree murder." He looked like he was about to cry, but I held him close and told him it was all going to be okay.

"Curly, why don't ya head home and round up the guys, I'll call Dally and Soda and pull the rest of the guys out of school for the day, meet back here in an hour or so and we'll figure everything out." He nodded and ran out of the house

"DX Gas Station, This is Sodapop, How can I help you?" Even over the phone he sounded gorgeous.

"Hey Soda, Curly just dropped by, Dallas and Tim are in the cooler for first degree murder, I need you and Darry to head home and pick up the boys from school, I'll explain more when ya get here!" I was almost in tears

"Alright Jenn, we'll all be there in a jiffy, you just hang tight for us okay? I'm on my way" We hung up and within a half an hour the Curtis clan and Sheppard gang were sitting in the Curtis living room, and no one said a word.

"I say that Curly and I head to the police station and see what the charges are exactly and visit Dal and Tim and then we'll head back here and give ya'll an update. You guys dig?" I asked with nods from everyone I got in my car and drove Curly and myself to the station.

Curly's Point of View

"It'll be okay alright Curly?" Jenn told me, but I stayed silent, Tim said they'd been planning this and that there was likely no way for us to get out of this. We walked into the police station and the news wasn't good, especially since it was clearly a set up.

"WOAH! So you're telling me that Dallas Winston and Timothy Sheppard are being charged with Sandy's murder? That bitch ain't even dead!" Jenn yelled at them. "I demand to see them now!" The cops shook their head and we were being dragged out of the station as Dally and Tim were being brought out for "witnesses". "DALLAS! DAL! I PROMISE I'LL GET YOU OUT BABY! I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Jenn shouted to him and he smiled and gave her a wink, Tim nodded to me knowingly and gave me a look that said to take care of our boys and look after Jenn. I nodded back in understanding, they weren't speaking, but that was probably for the best.

We headed back to the Curtis house and explained everything. Darry said he'd take as much time off from work as he could and would help out with the case. We wouldn't get a good lawyer since the state was just providing us with them and none of us could afford a good once. Soda was really beaten up about the fact that the Socs were claiming that the boy found was Sandy's. Apparently they had sufficient evidence, but Soda knew it wasn't Dally or Tim that killed her, if she was really even dead.

Jenn's Point of View

Months passed, and while the rest of us were working hard on the case, Soda was distant. I knew something was going on in his head and he'd often go missing for hours on end and come back saddened each time. Apparently Sandy's parents had moved away and it was the father of her unborn baby that was pressing charges for her so-called murder. The trail had started soon and the evidence was unbearable. How could the Socs beat us, and so well? This just couldn't be happening. Curly was getting more and more desperate, and it was hard to keep him at bay and not go beating on the Socs that started coming back to our side of town, but we couldn't afford to do anything.

We couldn't fight back anymore, not with this happening; we looked bad enough as it was. The boys would come home beaten and bruised, but stayed solid when they knew they couldn't fight back. It hurt to watch this happening to all of us, even the Brumley boys were getting beaten on, we were all working hard to find a way out of this but boy did it look bad.

Dallas' Point of View

25 to life without any chance of parole, and some how the Socs had done it, I don't know how, but they'd beaten us and beaten us well. Jenn visited whenever she could, keeping me updated with the news about everyone, and then she'd visit Tim and let him know how Curly was doing with the gang. The news just kept getting grimmer and grimmer and in a week, the trial would be over, and Tim and I would be stuck in the cooler for life. I can honestly say that I never thought the Socs were this smart…

I was screwed and Jenn, my beautiful Jenn, was all alone…


End file.
